Observatory
The Observatory is one of the rooms in The Haunted Mansion. Zeke must jump from every obstacle to gain access to the light switch. Description You knew the welcoming party on the ground floor. A bit to your right is a Bravery Tonic, and a bit to your left is a Dark Reaper. Circle a bit to the opposite of the entrance to collect the Fortune Card and you have just found your way to the giant telescope in the center of the room. When you are half way up the ramp, three big spiders appear on ground floor. Finish them. When you are almost there, some spiders are protecting it, finish them too. You reach the first generator. Get one Fortune Card. Once you reach the first generator, you can see the second one and some spiders in front of it. Clean them up. In between, there's one Bravery Tonic. Once you leave the second generator, some spiders won't learn their lessons. And there you'll see the third generator just opposite the second one. Talk about quite a number of spiders. Get one Fortune Card next to the third generator. In front of the third generator is the main power handle. One Skeleton Warrior lies ahead. Use ultra shot and charged shots. Activate the crank. The room breaks apart, and it seems that you are now in space with debris floating around. The gravitation is somehow lower than on the Earth. To get through this area, you'll need to unleash your inner "Mario Brothers" as you jump from platform to platform. From the main handle, jump to one platform ahead you. One Bravery Tonic and ten Fortune Cards. Jump to another one on the left. It is flipping depending on your move. Jump to another one in front of you. It flips depending on your move. Turn left. Jump to the flipping one. Jump from the edge to reach the big still platform. Look at your left. One "ladder" platform moves in circle. Watch carefully. Walk to the edge. Jump when one side of the circle one is to the nearest to your position. One generator up ahead you. Wait for the right position and then jump up and curve a bit you maneuver to land on the platform. Collect the Fortune Card. See the moving platforms? Yes the two of them moving from left to right. When it reaches the end, it is flipping. Watch to the left one, when it has finished flipping, jump to the stabilized platform. Quickly jump onto the platform to the left of the yellow generator in front. Walk down to the yellow generator. Get the Fortune Card. See the rolling platform, there you go. Watch the pattern first. Another rolling platform. You can walk the other direction to stabilize yourself. Jump forward to a still platform a bit far from you. But you will be fine. To your right is where the switch is. Not now. (You may choose to jump to the switch platform, since it is easier to do.) Jump to the left rolling platform. Jump to another rolling platform. Jump to the "ladder" platform ahead. Get ten Fortune Cards on the left and another ten Fortune Cards on the right. Get back to where the switch is. You may want to stand on top of the generator next to the switch. See the flipping 'ladder' platform ahead. Watch the pattern. When the rotation is slow, land on that platform. Walk to the edge, quickly jump to another flipping "ladder". Walk to the edge, quickly jump to another flipping "ladder". Walk to the edge, quickly jump to the platform, get ten Fortune Cards. Enough jumping around. Jump back to the switch. Activate it! There will be a shortcut to get to the switch in just a few seconds. It is only available when you have touched the switch for the first time. The only difference is by doing the first route, you can collect all the Fortune Cards in this room. It is up to you to choose. The tower is reassembling. Behind you (opposite the main handle), there is the previous Bravery Tonic. Now it's ghost hunting time. Interact with the second bookcase from the entrance, to your left when facing the tower. It spawns one shield skeleton, five souls, and one fragment. The sixth bookcase from the entrance, to your left when facing the tower yields five souls, one Gargoyle, and a Mumbo Doll at the entrance. On the way out, collect the Mumbo Doll. Friendly Ghosts Shakespearean Ghosts 'Ghost Queen' She partially acts like the queen from Snow White, then says about having to go out and slay that dragon herself! Yikes! 'Ghost King' He's saying that the princess resides in another castle. Category:Video game areas